


Of alcoholic games, sex and revenge

by Owaranai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owaranai/pseuds/Owaranai
Summary: The title perfectly sums up what this short story is about.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Of alcoholic games, sex and revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first One Piece Fanficion.  
> I'm not a english native speaker, I hope there aren't too many mastakes.  
> Enjoy!

  
  
  
  
There are still several days of sailing left before arriving at Dressrosa, and every day for the Straw Hat pirates is a party.  
Even that evening, like all the previous evenings since Law was with them, after dinner they gathered on the ship's deck to sing and drink sake. It is now late at night, when Chopper, apprehensive about the state of their captain now collapsing, manages to convince Franky and Usopp to take him to their cabin. Shortly after, Nami and Robin also head to their rooms, closely followed by Sanji who, somewhat tipsy, indulges in excessive appreciation of the two girls. At the umpteenth inappropriate comment of the chef Nami turns back, hitting him on the head with the empty beer bottle she still holds in her hand. Then Brook gets up, picks up what's left of Sanji and takes him below deck.  
Only Zoro and Law remain and, while the first continues undaunted to drink sake, the doctor is slumped on an empty box of beer, his face pale as a ghost. That evening he really exaggerated with alcohol, indulging the crew and agreeing to participate in that absurd alcoholic game of their invention. Law, conscious of holding alcohol well, had not backed down, however he hadn't foreseen that he would lose so many times. So, he had had to swallow about fifteen shots of different liquor, few of them really disgusting, and now he finds himself without strength, with his head throbbing frantically and his vision blurred.  
Suddenly he sees a hand approaching him, offering him a bottle of water. He immediately takes a long sip and pours the rest on his face, emitting a slight sigh of relief, feeling a little bit better. He turns his head and looks at Zoro, who has returned to sit on the ground completely emptying the last bottle of sake from his personae escort. His ability to handle alcohol is absurd. For an instant Law suspects that the swordsman has eaten a devil fruit that can immediately process any ingested alcoholic drink. At that stupid thought he shakes his head, realizing that he needs a good restful sleep to get back to himself. He tries to stand up and goes to his cot, but as soon as he attempts it, he feels the wood floor under his feet sweep off and he falls badly to the side, ending up lying down next to the swordsman, who at that scene bursts into a loud laugh. Law wanted to tell him to shut up and help him to get up, but he can't articulate any words. Few incoherent syllables come out of his mouth, and soon he renounces to form a sentence of complete meaning, remaining motionless and trying to regain a minimum of strength. He narrows his eyes.  
The brilliant surgeon cannot really explain how, from that position, he found himself astride Zoro's legs, with their hot tongues entwined. However, he has to admit that the swordsman's lips are softer and more inviting than he could have ever imagined.  
Those thoughts immediately vanish when, due to both the drunkenness and the lack of oxygen, he feels severe dizziness. Instinctively grabs the edges of Zoro's kimono, trying to repress the nausea. Although lightly, even the swordsman begins to feel the affections of all the alcohol he drank, and mistakes the surgeon's gesture for an invitation to deepen that contact. He abandons himself to the situation and grabs the older one by the hips, licking his cheek and then going down his neck, lingering in one point and sucking, trying to savor every nuance of that tanned skin with a salty taste. Law throws his head back, giving him more access. After a few moments the doctor seems to wake up from his torpor and realize the situation. He tries to free himself, with the result that he falls badly to the side dragging Zoro with him and involuntarily sliding the kimono along his shoulders, discovering his powerful chest furrowed by a deep scar. Zoro takes advantage of it: he quickly unfastens the dark brown man’s jeans and takes them off with a single tug, pleased to see him already in erection. Without thinking twice, he descends on him, engulfing the pulsating penis with his mouth in one move. Law moans in disbelief at the gesture, but when Zoro begins to move his tongue around his cock and tighten his testicles, he lets himself go with pleasure, putting his hands in the seaweed-colored hair man and pulling it forcefully. The younger one continues to torture him for several minutes, then separates himself, grasping his erection and moving his hand with ever greater speed. Law tries to resist his instincts and regain some self-control, but nothing can against his partner's frenzy. He soon reaches the orgasm, spreading his semen on his belly, collapsing exhausted on the ground. His head pulsates again even stronger and represses a gag reflex.  
"Now it's my turn" Zoro whispers grinning.  
The erection begins to annoy him, so he frees himself from the constriction of the pants by pulling them off completely and throwing them carelessly behind him. He looks around and finds what he was looking for: the oil cruet that Sanji had brought along with the appetizers he prepared. He pours some of the contents onto the fingers of his left hand. With the other hand, he spreads Law's legs and begins to tease his opening. With the index finger, he travels through the ring of muscles, then applying light pressure and penetrating it. Zoro looks at the face of his companion, who has emitted a slight grumble, but does not seem to give particular signs of reactions. Slowly begin to rotate his finger inside the opening, trying to enlarge the ring of muscles. After a few moments he inserts a second finger, continuing to massage the internal walls, making them accustomed to the intrusion. He then quickly inserts a third finger continuing with the same movements and, when he considers it enlarged enough, he extracts them. He settles himself between the surgeon's legs, takes a little more oil, spreading it over its entire length, after which he gets closer to the man, helping himself with one hand and penetrating him slowly. Law at that moment suddenly opens his eyes after falling asleep a few minutes. He tries to focus on the figure in front of him and feels a strange burning coming from the lower parts. Zoro slowly begins to push himself into him and, when the doctor seems to have finally realized what is going on, he opens his eyes wide and spreads his mouth to protest. The swordsman immediately silences him, covering his mouth with his own and exploring it in depth with his tongue, while gradually increasing the intensity of the thrusts. Law feels the taste of sake in Zoro's mouth, his sweaty and muscular body smears on his. He tries to move the seaweed-colored hair man from above by pressing the other’s torso with his hands, when a push, stronger and more decisive than the others, accurately hits his prostate. The complaint of just before is immediately replaced by a rush of pleasure that comes straight to the brain, leaving him breathless. Zoro seems to understand and withdraws from the kiss, making him take a breath. With the same angle, the swordsman delivers another decisive push, causing the other to scream and overwhelmingly grasps the shoulders of the youngest boy.  
At that moment, the surgeon’s drunkenness seems to have gone into the background, the headache and nausea replaced by pleasure. The newly erected penis seeks relief in the slight fraction between the two bodies but, not finding it, Law grunts dissatisfied. With one hand he tries to grab his cock to give himself relief, but Zoro takes his legs without too much ceremony and places them over his shoulders, in order to deepen the thrusts. Then he grabs both of the doctor’s tattooed hands and locks them over his head with one hand. It reunites their mouths and increases the rhythm of the thrusts, stifling the moans of pleasure from both to avoid waking up the rest of the crew.  
Zoro pushes himself one last time into Law with all the strength he has left, making sure to hit his prostate, then he pours into him and, once recovered from the powerful orgasm, he realizes that Law also came under him without even being touched. He takes a few seconds observing the other's sweaty and relaxed face, then collapses next to him, dozing instantly.  
Law hears his partner's heavy breathing beside him. He tries to get up, but as soon as he pulls up on his elbows his eyesight obfuscated and he is forced to lie down again. The nausea comes back overpowering him and making him swallow loudly several times.  
After endless moments he starts hitting Zoro's side with his fist. This, after several minutes, unwillingly opens his only eye, turns his head and, seeing Law, a grin wrinkles his face.  
"Do you want more?" he asks with derision.  
"Ugly bastard, I'll show you as soon as I recover!" the other mumbles, holding back the retching again.  
Zoro gets up slowly, wobbling on his legs, he adjusts his clothes and does the same with those of his companion, ignoring his insults. Then, supporting himself on the nearby mast, he helps Law to get up and encircles his waist with his strong arms. They head with uncertain and unsteady steps to below deck and, after leaving the surgeon in his bed, Zoro abandons himself without strength on his.  
  
  
  
When Law wakes up the next morning his head hurts so much he can't even keep his eyes open. He remains a few minutes in drowsiness, while fragments of the previous night follow one another in his mind. In particular, the image of Zoro bent over him makes him jump.  
'It is not possible, I must have dreamed it' he thinks. He takes a deep breath and tries to get up, sitting up. When all its weight is concentrated on his lower back, he feels a twinge realizing that what he thought was just a dream really happened.  
'That wretch! I'll make him pay for this!’  
He goes to his bag, takes a bottle of pills and opens it, swallowing two of them. He goes to the bathroom and takes a shower, while the pills start to make their effect. Under the pounding of the water, he thinks back to the intercourse with Zoro, remembering more and more details.  
He has to admit, it was a long time since he had a sex with someone and the swordsman was a hot man and he certainly knew how to please him, however this did not give him the right to take advantage of him while he was drunk and without his explicit consent. As he dries up, anger builds up inside him. He gets dressed, impulsively grabs his katana and exits the room with the intention of facing that bastard.  
When he enters the dining room everyone is seated at the table, including Zoro. The swordsman looks at him with an eyebrow raised. At that moment Law blushes slightly, the grip on his sword becomes less decisive and his determination falters. He looks at the three swords Zoro has at his side and, in that moment, he realizes the stupidity of his impulsivity: he was about to take on one of the best swordsmen of all the seven seas. Although he is good with katana, he knows he has little chance in an open duel with that monster. So, he sits silently on one of the benches, sipping the coffee offered by Sanji and thinking about a possible strategy to get his revenge without get killed.  
  
  
  
After breakfast Law seems to have had an idea. He thus spends the day in Chopper's surgery, being busy with test tubes and liquids of various kinds. When he comes out of there it is evening and the crew is reunited for the usual alcoholic game. This time Law does not fall for it and, despite the insistence of others, he categorically refuses to take part in that destructive game. He sits in a corner, staring at Zoro with a grim look, waiting for the right moment for his revenge, which he had worked on all afternoon.  
About halfway through the evening, while Zoro is engaged in one of the usual stupid fight with Sanji, Law stealthily approaches the swordsman's sake bottle, making sure no one sees him, he pours in it the entire contents of the vial hidden in his pocket. Once this is done, with the excuse of being tired, he goes below deck, hiding a perfidious grin.  
  
  
  
The following morning, he is awakened by Zoro's curses, locked up in the bathroom. Law grins returning to sleep blissfully.  
The powerful laxative he had prepared in Chopper's surgery had taken effect and Zoro would not have peace until the following day.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
